1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sighting devices for weapons, and more particularly, to folding sights and elevation adjustment sights and to their securing crosslock assemblies.
2. Background of the Invention
A typical folding sight and crosslock unit for the existing AR M4/M16 weapons system comprises a folding sight assembly and a crosslock assembly. The folding sight assembly typically comprises a housing, an aperture, and a windage adjustment knob, wherein such components commonly are held together by accessory parts, such as, e.g., a ball and spring, a press fit pin and retaining ring, and/or a threaded fastener and a rotating fastener seat, thereby making the total number of accessory parts oftentimes in excess of about 9 parts.
Additionally, crosslock assemblies, which are oftentimes used to lock the housing of the folding sight assembly in a vertical upright position while the sight is in use, and securely folded down when not in use, typically employ numerous accessory parts.
Similarly, the folding sight may have an elevation adjustment sight ability. Accordingly, a typical elevation adjustment sight and crosslock unit comprises an elevation adjustment sight assembly and a crosslock assembly, wherein the elevation adjustment sight allows elevation adjustment sight for sighting and targeting at ranges of, for example, up to about 300, 400, 500 and 600 meters. However, this assembly, which typically includes about 7 to 9 moving parts, is not manageable and is impractical due to the complexity of packaging so many parts.
Accordingly, what is needed is a folding sight and crosslock unit and an elevation adjustment sight and crosslock unit that may be assembled with fewer accessory parts than what is currently known.